Temporary Insanity
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Callica story about how Callie feels after the elvator kiss and what she does about it. One-shot.


_A/n First femmslash so please be nice and please please review!_

_Disclaimer-song is not mine. Nor is the show b/c if it was.. well it would be showing right now lol _

_

* * *

_

_What just happened did you kiss me? _

'_cus that's a place we've never been until now._

Callie stood frozen in the same spot in the elevator she had been in when Erica had kissed her. Mark was looking at her with this smug look on his face that made her want to punch him in the face. She hadn't really realized her feelings toward the fellow surgeon until the moment their lips touched and now it felt as if her whole body had been engulfed in flames.

_And I don't know _

_how it's going to be after this_

_Do we pretend this feelings don't exist at all. _

_Or do we fall_

She steeped out of the elevator just before the doors closed and caught up with Erica at first they walked in a very uncomfortable silence. Erica thinking that she had ruined the only friend ship she had had since college. And Callie mulling over the new feelings that were bubbling to the surface rather rapidly. She had never experienced this before never had she felt like this over anyone not even George. Not to mention that she was a women.

"So Callie you want to go to Joe's for a drink after work?" Erica asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I-I-I um I- sure." She stuttered out.

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close _

_I stumble I stutter forget what to say _

_I'm nervous wonder why I'm acting this way._

Erica nodded and gave her a smile that made Callie's heart flutter and waved bye to her as she disappeared into her office. This couldn't be happening she was not a lesbian. But all she could think about was shoving Erica into the nearest on-call room and ripping her scrubs off with her teeth. She was almost positive that strait people didn't think things like that.

_It's temporary insanity._

_What's going on with you and me._

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary._

_Whoa oh oh Insanity. _

Callie checked her outfit in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. She wished she hadn't worn it to work today of all days she wanted to look hot and what she was wearing it just wasn't cutting it. She wanted to talk to Erica about that kiss and what it meant. She hoped to go that it wasn't just something to get to Mark. But how could it be what she felt in that kiss had been so overwhelming that Erica had to feel something and what about how Erica had caressed her face right before their lips met what about that? That meant something right?

_You made a move don't change your mind. _

_To much to loose we crossed the line _

_Between friends and something more. _

"Got a hot date?" Cristina asked.

"What? No-no why would you say that?" Callie asked nervously.

"Just because I've been watching you for the past ten minuets and you've redone your make and checked yor out fit at least three times."

"Well I don't have a date I'm just hanging out with Hahn tonight."

Cristina raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Which was good because Callie really could use an outlet for all these nerves she was feeling and if Cristina would have pushed her she probably would have went off on her. She looked down at her hand. They were shaking she was supposed to have steady hands she was a surgeon for gods sake!

_Was it all a big mistake and if it was _

_it's much to late to undo. And I don't really want to. _

She stepped out into the hall where she found Erica waiting patiently for her. She bit her lip and smiled shyly at her friend. She noticed how Erica's eyes raked over her body appreciatively and pause for a moment at her chest. Had she always done that? Or was she ever doing it now? Was Callie's imagination just playing a very mean trick on her. She almost groaned when Erica's tongue peaked out and licked her lips. She looked like and animal that had just found it's prey. And that made her even more nervous.

_Let you go but I still don't know _

_How I feel about you what this really means _

_It's crazy to want you it's inlet to be _

She bit her lip.

"You look kind of sick are you okay?" Erica asked putting what meant to be a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder it did nothing to help with her current state. This was so unlike her she wasn't the type that got nervous around a crush. She was the kind of person who went strait up to a person with all the confidence in the world. But Erica wasn't just any person she was… Erica Hahn equally bad ass to Callie not at all like the others.

They stepped into the bar and waved at Addison who was having a drink at the bar alone. She looked as if she was about to get up and join them but Callie gave her a look that clearly said 'not now' she raised an eyebrow and nodded.

_It's temporary insanity._

_What's going on with you and me._

_Is it real or is it fantasy?_

_Forever or just temporary._

_Whoa oh oh Insanity. _

Erica took a Seat at and empty table and ordered them both a glass of wine. They both stared at each other wondering what the other was thinking.

"So how was work today?" Erica

Callie smiled happy that she wasn't binging up the subject already. She wanted to enjoy what little time they had as friends if Erica didn't feel the same.

"Great how was yours?"

"Great I saved a couple lives so…"

"That's great."

They lapsed back into an terribly uncomfortable silence. It seemed to happen to often lately. She Groaned softly and let her head fall back on the chair. She hated that things were getting weird between them now.

"Erica what was that?"

She looked confused. "What was what."

"That in the elevator that kiss what was it? What did it mean?" She asked it so softly she wasn't sure that Erica even heard her. But she did.

"I well it was to just you know, mess with Sloan."

Callie studied her for a moment the expression on her face and her body language contradicted her words. "Please don't lie to me."

"It-it doesn't matter Callie. I can bury these feelings I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"It does matter." She moved closer to Erica.

"No it doesn't I cant loose you as a friend." Her lip quivered when she said that. It broke Callie's heart to see Erica like that she looked so broken.

_Oo what you do to me. _

_Oh what comes over me. _

_If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be. _

"It matters to me Erica, you matter to me and I don't want you to have to bury those feeling because…" She paused and moved so close to Erica that she could feel the other women's hot breath against her lips. "Because I have those same feelings." She tangled her hand in Erica's hair and pulled her to her until there lips touched. She kissed her more passionately then the elevator kiss, pouring everything she felt for Erica into the kiss as proof of how she felt. She pulled away and leaned back in her chair. Taking the moment to look over at Addison. She raised her glass at her red headed friend as if to say thank you. Addison raised hers in reply and they both drank smiling.

"Take me home Erica Hahn."

_What just happened did you kiss me? _

'_cus that's a place we've never been until now._

_A/N: Again please review I shall love you forever!_


End file.
